nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alranar
Alranar, officially known as The Republic of Alranar is an island nation located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Japan. The country was founded by German, American, and Russian scientists after World War II. Alranar boasts an exceptional education system and research industry, and is currently the top nation within the research sector in all major subjects. Geography Alranar is located on an elevated mountainous island. There are several major cities and there are little human settlements outside the cities. The land is almost completely covered with dense conifer forests and a few grassland plains. The central region of Alranar is covered with mountains, and the highest peak is The White Mountain. The coastline is is covered by smooth round stones, regardless of the location. Unique to Alranar are the Fungal Glades. This particular region is dotted with giant bioiluminescent mushrooms in the dense husks of fallen sequoia trees. The Mossar Lake is the only body of fresh water that can be found on Alranar. Interestingly enough, the source of the water comes from deep under the earth, and not from the mountains. Due to strict environmental laws, all human settlements are within the cities. The landscape is preserved and humanity works in harmony with nature in this sense. All farms are located either in agricultural districts or within abandoned mines. Climate Alaranar is completely temperate. The temperatures in the winter do drop below zero degree Celsius, and the temperatures in the dryer seasons can get up to a cool 24 degree Celsius. The island is constantly bombarded by rain showers and monsoons. There are periods in the summer where there is sunlight for a few weeks, but this is somewhat of an oddity because this does not occur all the time. History After , many scientists left Germany and migrated to the United States and the Soviet Union to work for those nations. Dr. Hans Schmidt, Dr. Patrick Auger, and Dr. Nikolai Gurstrov formed the Humus per Causa. The HC was fed up with the ethical restrictions, religious intolerance, and anti-intellectualism that was present in the United States and Soviet Union, so they sought out the abandoned island of Akashi. The Japanese had occupied the island during World War II, but the made it so that Japan had to abandon the island. When the HC had discovered this, they asked the United States for a decree to allow Alranar to be an official world nation, and so the Proclamation of Alranar was signed in 1947. From that point, many great minds in science have fled to Alranar, creating an ideal society founded upon seeking understanding and reason through practical and empirical methods. Recent History Alranar has recently restructured its government so that an and ideal egalitarian society is the driving force behind the government. There has been relative peace within the nation but as for foreign relations, the nation of Rodairra feels threatened by the presence of Alranar and its influence. The two nations are in talks right now so that the tensions between the two nations do not escalate into an all out conflict. The current leader of Rodairra supports Alranar, but his opposition party poses a threat to Alranar because they seek to destroy Alranar for unintelligible reasons. The nation of Alranar believes that the Rodarrians are jealous of the vast technological superiority over them, which they believe that the Rodarrians feel threatened because of this. The Rodairrian elections will be coming up shortly, so it is a matter of time before something occurs between the two nations. Government Alranar is a that is controlled by the High Council. The High Chancellor represents the intentions of the public and rules over the High Council to keep their power in check. The High Council itself consists of 300 members that are all elected. Voting rights are granted to everyone who is 18 and older, regardless of criminal convictions. Voting itself is mandatory and if an individual cannot vote without a sufficient reason, they are issued steep fines. The government passes laws in accordance with the national creed of Alranar, which is to seek truth through reason and understanding. High Chancellor The High Chancellor is the ruler of the High Council. The Chancellor's role in the government is extremely important because the individual in that position is expected to make major decisions that can drastically effect the nation. The Chancellor must make sure that the departments of commerce, banking, public works, agriculture, etc. are all doing their correct jobs while maintaining the wishes of the public. The Chancellor also has the role of acting as the supreme ambassador to other nations and is expected to maintain healthy relations among other nations. The Chancellor must also ensure that the will of the people are carried out, and they can do this by the "speed pass" in which a bill rapidly becomes a law, the direct veto which effectively stops a bill, issuing pardons, and keeping the High Council in check. High Council The High Council is the legislative branch of the Alranar Republic. Each of the 300 members of the High Council are elected from their districts within the nation by popular vote. Their primary goal as a Councilman is to uphold the will of the people to benefit the nation of Alranar though legislative measures. The council is responsible for passing laws, raising and lowering taxes, and regulates the power of the High Chancellor by impeaching them if the quality of their job is poor or the people demand that he resigns. The High Council also has control over the national budget and ensures that the money is being allocated into the appropriate areas. Economy Alranar's economy relies heavily upon its technology industry. Originally, Alranar relied upon its once famous mining industry but because of a growing global shift towards caring for the Earth, Alranar focuses primarily on green technology that is beneficial for humans while causing little to no problems against the environment. Currently, Alranar is developing 95% efficient photovoltaic panels, cold fusion power generation, and discovering various uses for C60 (carbon fiber nanotubes). Technology Technology is of utmost importance to the nation of Alranar. Altech, Alranar National Labs, and Alranar Pharmaceuticals are the three largest corporations that take in a majority of the GDP for research. The nation's economy relies solely on the technological sectors above all other sources of income. Alranar itself is the leader in green technology, but aside from that, there have been many advancements in nanotechnology, aeronautics, astronomy, biochemistry, cell biology, medicine, thermochemistry, stem cell research, quantum physics, and general physics. The Alranar National Collider is currently under construction and will surpass the LHC once it is completed in 2012. Transportation The Alranar Department of Transportation is in control of the public transit system. The ANR (Alranar National Railroad) connects all major cities together through an elaborate subterranean network of tunnels running under the island nation. The central hub is located in Alloria. Each city has a subways system and bus transit system. Marris is unique however. Since the city is located on it's own small island, there is a system of boats that ferry people to major destinations within the city. Citizens are encouraged to walk, but private transportation still exists. Only small cars are permitted with certain exceptions. Energy The energy industry is entirely green. Recent endeavors into nuclear fusion reactors have been the technology has not been mastered as of yet. Photovoltaic cells, a thermal energy plant (harnesses the heal energy from under the earth's crust), and two nuclear power plants exist to supply the nation with an adequate source of power. There is talks of building a third plant off the cost on Isla Warren, but due to a risk of a potential ecological disaster, that topic is still up for debate. Demographics The current population of Alranar is 15.3 million people. The fertility rate of the nation is 2.3 per 1,000, which is fairly small. Alloria (5.3 million) is the most populated city within Alranar, followed by Marris (3.6 million) and Tyaris (1.5 million). The overall population is steadily rising but the government has strict regulations on who can become a citizen of Alranar. As it stands, an immigrant that wishes to become a citizen must pass a series of tests and possess at least a bachelor's degree from a respected university from the nation that they are immigrating from. Military Category:Alranar